Dragonball Z and the Ghosts of Tombstone
by the-hunger-jaws
Summary: From the spirits at the O.K. Corral, to a jolted lover with murder on his mind, the spirits show themselves to Goku and Goten, and now here is the pilot story in DBZ in Haunted (put haunted place)
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Z and the Ghosts of Tombstone

**The Prologue **

The town of Tombstone has been called "The town too tough to die, and too tough to live."

But Tombstone is not just a town with the living, but with those from Tombstone's heyday.

That's because it's full of spirits from the town's past, from the spirits of gunfighters at the O.K Corral, to the ghost of a jolted lover with murder on his mind.

These are the spectral snapshots in one of the most notorious towns in the old west.

It's a place born of greed; it's a lonely crossroads who dusty streets gave life to legends, and death to those who wanted more.

These are the spirits of Tombstone, but like the title suggests, characters from DBZ will show, they will just wait.

So now, sit back, relax, and grab some chips, a soda, and a warm blanket, as I tell you the ghosts of Tombstone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own DBZ, but that be cool

**A/N: **I am new to DBZ, so no hate, okay, now the main event.

**Alan Street**

The time after Gohan went to college was slow and nothing eventful happened.

Goten was at least 6 and was in school already. But the best time had come, SUMMER!

What would they do, go to a resort, a dimension, or go train.

But Chi Chi was a workaholic and wanted Goten to have a good influence.

"You know dear" Goku said, "Me and Goten should go somewhere."

But oh no, Chi Chi would have none of it.

"Why, you are not going fighting people again!" Chi Chi yelled.

But he responded that they weren't, stunning Chi Chi.

"Then where are you going?" she asked.

"Well, Goten did have an idea." Goku responded

Just then, Goten ran at saying "Tombstone!" throwing pictures everywhere.

"Tombstone?" she responded, why, she had never heard of such a place.

"Me either, but let's have Goten tell us." Goku asked.

"Well, one day, I was at school, and there was a friend of mine talking about something, so I came and asked what he was saying."

"He said", "I just went to a place called Tombstone, it's a place that boomed in the 1880's, but soon went bust."

Goten soon told his parents the dark secrets of Tombstone. The most prolific were that the one who was guaranteed a good living was the undertaker, that bodies were hauled out of the saloon like broken beer bottles, and that if you took all the towns of the west, the mining and cattle towns, they wouldn't add up to Tombstone.

The parents were stunned that one town could add up to that much death.

"Well, they don't do that anymore do they?" Chi Chi asked, as Goten nodded quickly.

"You what, sure go on ahead, nothing bad could happen." Chi Chi said. This was the moment they were waiting for.

Right after she said that, they were packed and ready to go, but Goten quickly said , "Also, he said that they still walk the town to this day, long after they expired."

But Goku paid no mind and quickly took off to the town.

It was getting late in Tombstone, a slight breeze went through the town, the signs only rocked backed and forth, people huddled in their homes not knowing what's outside.

Goku and Goten had landed and immediately walked around looking for a place to stay.

"Man, it's lonely out here." Goten said, but all he could hear was Goku and the wind.

Soon the duo walked around when they reached Alan Street, when out of the blue, Goku saw a figure.

"What is it daddy?" Goten asked, Goku replied, "It's a woman in a night gown, but what is she doing out here, its freezing." Goku said with amazement.

Goku came up to her and asked, "You should get inside, and its freezing." The figure continued on her walk and suddenly vanished into nothing.

Goku and Goten were terrified at what just happened and stumbled into a man at a bench.

"Whoa, whoa hold your horses what's the matter?" the man asked.

"Sorry sir, we just something that we can't e…explain." Goku said.

"Just call me Vergil, now what happened?" Goku told what happened as Vergil smoked a cigar. "And that's what happened, so who was that?"

Vergil chuckled, "I call her Eleanor, but most call her the Woman in White, now sit down, I'll tell you the story of Eleanor." And he told the woman's end.

Eleanor was a performer in Tombstone, she was usually honest to her customers, but the sheriff became suspicious of her, and then one day she was caught tricking a customer. So she was taken to the courthouse and was hanged, then Vergil caught them off guard by banging his boot on the wood, as if simulating when the plank had opened, hanging Eleanor.

But he said that for 96 years, she has been seen going from a spot to the courthouse, "and that's that." He finished, Goku and Goten were amazed at the story.

"Well thanks Mr. Vergil." Goten said. Vergil simply tipped his hat, and reclined his back. "Now, do you know we can stay?" Goku asked as he turned around, but Vergil had vanished, was he a ghost, or was their imagination, you judge.

**A/n: **Wow, that was interesting, well see you at the Buford Bed and Breakfast, where a jilted lover with murder on his mind resides.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buford House**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, you know the drill.**

Both Goku and Goten were shaken up pretty badly.

They just saw things that could not explain, like a woman vanishing into thin air.

Finally, they found a place that they could stay at.

The sign said, "Buford bed and breakfast."

"Finally, we've been looking for at least a half an hour." Goten said to the innkeeper.

"Really, well, it'll be an experience." The innkeeper said with a slight chuckle.

The duos had checked into their room and soon were adrift into sleep.

Then a light had shone into the room. Goku woke up and switched off the light, but it was already off.

"Huh, that's strange." Goku said, so he looked out the window if a light stand outside, but nothing was on.

The next morning, as the father and son prepared to head off, Goten turned and saw a black mass on the wall, and it had the shape of a young man in his 20's. The mass soon vanished into nothing, "Uuuh, dad, I think I just something." Goten exclaimed. "Like what." Goku asked. Then a voice rang out, "George" the voice said.

The duo turned and found that it was Vergil, who was leaning against the wall. "Hey, Vergil, we didn't expect you to be here." Said Goku

Vergil gave a nod to the both of them. Then he told them, "Now that was George, his story is a sad and tragic one, but I can't tell, it's too sad." He said, acting as if he was really sad.

"Please tell us Mr. Vergil." Goten begged, he even and got to his knees and a pleading to tell it. "Alright, but I warned you." And so he began his tragic story.

George was a young man living in the Buford house; he had a secret love for the girl across the street, Patricia. Then the young couple came closer and soon, they decided to marry, but George could not afford it. So he went in a mine for over nine months, then the unthinkable happened, Patricia had another man, George was heartbroken. He wailed all night and cried, for he had worked over nine grueling months. The next morning, he knew what had to be done; he got up and grabbed his revolver. He stepped outside, saw Patricia, and fired four shots at her, thinking he had mortally wounded her, he took one last look, and pulled the trigger on himself, but Patricia survived, and lived for another forty years, but it's said that George still lives here.

Goten sniffled, "That was so sad." Goku was teary eyed and thanked Vergil. Goku turned to get something, but when he returned, he found only Goten sitting and no evidence that Vergil left, this only stumped Goku.

**A/N : How sad, next, is what you were wanting, the O.K Corral.**

**PS: I can't do Hollywood, so how about Washington D.C**


End file.
